


Septiplier Oh Septiplier

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Cuddles, Darkiplier - Freeform, FWB, Fighting, Inspired, M/M, Marriage, NoAngst, Rimming, SeptiplierAway - Freeform, Sexytimes, Smutty, Temper, Waiting, WillBe;, antisepticeye, heavysmut, ill, kinks4days, m-preg, mentionsPewdiecry, neko, oneshots, rough, smooches, tagsRus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crap ton of one shots, many smuff, much fluff. Request? I do all kinds of CRAP...but no topJack, he is bottom bitch af.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sinners 4 Lyfe.

Sean sat at his desk, watching some of the famous Markiplier's videos. Jack sighs, he was pretty sure his tiny, tiny, giant crush was unhealthy, considering he was in the room down the hallway of cream walls and soft blues. Jack knew Mark was busy, so he decided to take a quick 'shower'.

 

\------------->

"M-merk...ngg.." Jack's hand was wrapped around his member, the hot water soaked his floofy hair, of neon green. Little did Sean know, was that 'Merk' was sitting outside palming himself, trying to keep quiet. He let out a loud low rumble. Jack's ears perked, he was pretty sure he heard something, maybe his ears were playing tricks on him, seeing as the shower was loud, plus there was no way Mark was...Jack flushed at the thought.

 

\------------>

Until next time, thought Jack..


	2. Dark is a fuckin' teasebag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm Dark has some fun times.

Jack was having a restless sleep, he couldn't seem to settle down, hours went by, normally Jack would've lost his shit, gotten up and begin recording, but this night seemed special, almost creepy-alike. 

As Jack turned over, he felt a presence beside him...And to make things worse, a shiver went up his spine. "Booper Dooper!".  
Jack let out a girlish scream, thrashing underneath the blankets. The voice let out a deep laugh...Jack paused in mid-struggle, where had he heard that before?

Dark rolled his eyes at Jack "Obviously you'd stop, nevermind if someone was trying to kill you". To Jack, it almost sounded like a childish whine. "M-merk...? What 're ye doin' in mah house..?" Dark felt anger flow through him, how dare the little irish man not recognize him.

"Oh darling, it's not Mark, but Dark, I am obviously not that remembered," the look on Jack's face caused Dark to smirk "Guess i'll have to make. you. never. forget" Dark practically purred at Jack.

Jack lets out a squeak, because the older man had straddled Jack, leaving him with no room to run. Dark leered down at the helpless man, as he reached down to grab the smaller mans face. Jack could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and..."Ngh.."

Dark burst out laughing at the noise from the man underneath him. He leaned down, forcing Jack's head upwards with a powerful yank, to the delight of the younger man. Dark brought his lips to Jack's adam apple, just gently slidding them along, until Jack let out a tiny whimper, causing the figure above him to bite down roughly. 

Jack began to squirm, his member throbing painfully at the pain, which made Jack cry out. Dark lifted his head, his eyes gleaming as he realized something, Jack had a pain kink.

The younger mans face flushed brighter, as Dark roughly bit and sucked on Jack's neck, which would surely leave purple hickies.  
Dark glanced up at the clock on Jack's bedside table, it read 4:06am. As much as he wanted to continue teasing the poor soul, Mark would wake-up soon, and if he'd question where Dark had been, Dark couldn't lie, upsetting the stupid human.

Sighing, he gave a small sqeeze on Jack's crotch, before pecking his lips and vanishing with a 'poof'

Jack cried out, before stumbling to his bathroom, inspecting his neck. They were already forming nastily, huffing, he jumped into a cold shower, muttering in straight up irish, cursing Dark for leaving him...stuck. 

 

FIN-


	3. It was only just a dream..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was finally happy, Mark was finally letting him top...

Mark moaned out as Jack began kissing his naval, giving small nibbles, to Marks delight. Jack was finally going to be top dog, see how Mark likes not being able to walk and shite without pain. Mark let out a soft moan "Sean.." Jack bit down harder at the use of his name tumbling from the older man's lips.

Jack climbed up, straddeling Mark. He lifted three fingers to his mouth, his voice dropped an octave from his desire. "Suck, like the needy whore you are" Mark groans louder, flicking his tongue out, to wrap around the digets, sucking loudly.

Jack let out a sinful moan, pulling his fingers back with a loud plop. "Get ready Markybaby, this'll only hurt a bi-----"

Mark shook Jack awake, knowing fully well what he had been dreaming about. He noticed the erection clearly under the blanket, seeing as Mark himself had made the bedroom rule. No underwear in bed and silk sheets.

Jack let out a loud groan, yet again foiled. "And I would've gotten away with it if it hadn't been for you meddling Markimoo!" Mark just burst out laughing, causing a look of hurt to form on Jack's facial features; this, to Jack's annoyance, caused Mark to choke, laughing harder.

"Listen Sean, you'll never top, princess, I'm tired and you're just making a fuss...just let me love you..." before Jack could huff and respond, gentle snores emerged from his side, causing a tired but warm smile to settle.

"G'nite Merk, sweet dreams" Jack pressed a sweet kiss to his temple, almost forgetting he still had a small erection. "Whoops..Hehehe..?"

As Jack began to slowly stroke himself, he felt a strong, reassuring hand grasp his weeping member. "Here's the reason i'll always be top, is because i'll always take care of you, even if it's 3am"

Jack groaned "Finish meh off ye goober..ngh"

 

-Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU JUST GOT PRANK'D OOOOO
> 
> Jack'll never top.


	4. Don't make a sound. (P1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is fucking Jack, and if Jack makes any noise, he'll be punished - request.
> 
>  
> 
> PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WRIT SO FUCKING MUCH, AND AO3 IS BEING AN ARSEHOLE. Enjoy the short clearly angry version.
> 
> PART ONE/TWO

Jack lay lazily, he was only wearing Mark's clothes, again. But this time no jeans. Jack smirked when ever Mark would look at him in annoyance, because Jack had said no sex for two days, just to flaunt his goodies.  
It was clearly working.

Mark gritted his teeth, going back to his paperwork. He groaned when Jack spoke up "A fuckin' shame ye can't touch this, Markimooo.." Mark's eye twitched, if Jack continued, he would snap, making Jack regret even putting on his boxers, which made the irish man look hella se-----"Peer Merk can't get nun, ye goober" that was followed by a stream of giggles.

Mark snapped, glaring darkly at Jack before grabbing his desk draw, and pulling it open with force, due to his sexual frustration. Jack moaned slightly, loving the dominance that came from his lover. Jack gulped, when he saw Mark pull out a ball-gag, lube and Jacks least favourite, the vibrating buttplug. "Alright baby, you did it, you made me loose my shit" Mark chuckled darkly, walking heavily towards the bed.

Jack pushed his knees up to his chest, letting out a soft whimper, he knew when he teased Mark, the sex would be rougher, more dominance and butt pain for days. Jack licked his dry lips, watching Mark. Said person had noticed this and smirked, he knew Jack did it to rile him up; Jack was a needy bitch. Mark, grabbed Jack, running his thumbs along his covered nipples, only to yank the shirt off, causing Jack to gasp as the cold air hit his exposed chest. Mark's mouth ghosted over one of Jack's nipples, whilst forcing the irish man down, only to make sure he couldn't move.

Jack let out a weak groan, which caused Mark to chuckle. "Here's the deal, Jackaboy, i'm going to do what ever I want, and you have to be silent or.." Mark holds up the ball-gag and buttplug. Jack knew he wasn't kidding, Mark never makes threats, only promises. Mark was beginning to slowlt grind his member against the younger mans. Jack bit his lip. Hard.  
Mark knew Jack would end up with the ball-gag and vibrator, it was in his irish blood to be loud. This, to Mark, was an easy challenge. Mark unbuttoned his lucky flannel, laughing when he saw the hunger in his eyes, Jack had a thing for Mark's chest.

Jack looked up at Mark, after drawing his eyes away from the gorgeous man's chest. Mark rolls his eyes before giving the irish man a quick kiss on the lips before lowering his mouth to nibble on his neck.

Jack closed his eyes, Mark had started to palm his crotch area, sinfully purring against his throat.  
Jack let out a soft mewl, causing Mark to stop, lifting his eyes onto a flushed Jackaboy. "Did I just hear something..?" Jack groaned, he knew what was going to happen.

Mark growled, picking up Jack, forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist. Mark picked up the ball-gag, grinning when Jack moaned. "Merkkkk, i'll make so much noise yer gonna regret it...ngH..". Mark just tutted. He strapped the ball-gag on tightly, pulling Jack's hair sharply. "Oh baby, you'll enjoy this". Mark rolled his crotch into Jack's ass, using his thumb to brush away the spit from his mouth. "Such a good boy for me, but you still have to be punished"

Mark pulled Jack's boxers down to mid-thigh, picking up the lube, which was next to him. "Get ready..maybe i'll just fuck you with my fingers, make you pine for my---" Mark was interrupted by a low groan from Jack, who's member was leaking feverishly ( IDK JUST ROLE WITH IT ) Mark rolled his eyes, Jack was so impatient, couldn't even let Mark fool around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request what ever the fuck you want. <3 There will be part 2, i'm just wanting to not write cx


	5. MarkiMark is sick...again au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another Mark is sick and Jack's being a mega bitch about him resting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and fluffy.

"I'm dying eveyone, R.I.P markipl--*achkkkk* ier, and i'll probably never see you again so I *Achkkk* give my channel to pewdiepie, so subscribe to pewdi--*nghhhhhh* it hurts! Bye Bye, i'ma go complain to Jahk, JAHKKKK!". Mark began to whine, turning his camera off. He'll edit his death bed video later, right now he needed Jack to force him to rest. And make chicken soup. He could really go for som----"MEARK, YE FUCKIN' MORON, GET YER ARSE TEH BED BEFORE I KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AN' MARRY FELIX" An angry yell rang from the hallway, making Mark sigh through his torn up throat, glad for Jacks yelling, like always, especially in bed--CRASHHHHH!

An angry Jack had shouldered the recording rooms door down like a bulldozer, causing a weak Mark to yelp like a weak puppy and give a goofy nervous laugh, "Heh..?". Jack stumbled up to Mark, red in the face and out of breathe. "Merk.Get.Yer.Arse.In.Bed, BEFORE I STICK MEH FIST IN YER GOOBER HOLE!". Mark was petrified, shuffling as fast as he could, out of the room, tripping many times and aware of a grumbling irish man following him, whilst holding his shoulder.

Jack began to undress Mark, pulling comfy sweats and a christmas sweater onto him, but not without a weak struggle, before pushing the older man onto the bed, quickly giving him a peck on the lips. "Get in an' i'll tuck ye in after i floof up yer pillows, then i'll go cook yer your chicken soup an' you wil' be restin'" Jack leaned down, floofing the pillows up to the kings standard. Mark sighed happily, getting under covers, letting Jack tuck him in. Feeling the soft kiss on his cheeks and the "I love yer...even if yer get meh ill wid' yer uckiness".

Jack blew on Marks face, the tray in his hands. Mark opened his eyes slowly, a small grin forming on his face as his nose picked up the delicious wafting smell of the cure; Jack's chicken soup. Jack sat on the edge of the bed with his own plate, smiling softly at Mark "An' I also edited yer video, an' ye better be givin' me ya channel" Mark gave a soft chuckle, before beginning to spoon the soup into his eager mouth ( hell yeah, that sounded dirty af ). After they ate, Jack began to clean up.

Jack was putting the remaining soup into the fridge, he heard a pathetic "J-jack..?" from upstairs. This worried him as he raced upstairs, to see what was wrong with Mark, his sweet baby. When Jack burst through a door for the second time that day, he was met with a crying Mark. But Jack knew those crocodile tears. And so did Mark as he rolled his eyes, wincing from the pain. He stretched his arms out ushering Jack into a hug, only to pull the younger man into a little spoon, resting his weary head on the pillow above Jacks head, mumbling something about dragons.

Jack grinned, tutting softly as Marks gentle snores lulled him into a sleepy state, closing his eyes, he relaxed into the hold of his bestfriend and lover. Happy. And slightly angry as Mark couldn't take care of him self, but that meant Jack could. Happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'LL ALL GET THE PROPER SMUTT NEXT CHAPTER! And that is le promise. I was re-reading and I saw spoup...and I went..'shit, maybe I do have to edit this crap..'


End file.
